Dust to Dust
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Georgia lleva ya 10 años tomando almas... y justo hoy enfrenta una de las peores pruebas.


**Nota introductoria: El fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, apegándome a la fidelidad de los personajes.**

**Dust to Dust.**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los cuales sé que me voy a deprimir. Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. Mi nombre es Georgia Lass, y soy una Gream Reaper. Así es. Cuando tenía 18 años, me cayó un retrete de una estación espacial… una de las formas más patéticas de morir, si me preguntan. Pero todos en el mundo de los reapers me conocen como la "Chica del retrete". Siempre quise tener un apodo, y ahora que lo tengo, lo detesto. Así como detestaba mi vida. Eso fue hasta que morí. Entonces comencé a apreciar todo lo que deje atrás. Todo lo que ya no tendría jamás.

Aparte de haber muerto joven, en lo mejor de mi vida, lo hice virgen. Aun más patético, ¿No creen? Pues bien, ahora estoy con un grupo de gream reapers, y mi trabajo es tomar las almas de las personas que están a punto de morir. Aun mejor, ¿No creen?... he visto de todo, y pensaba retirarme, pero lamentablemente en el mundo de los Gream Reapers, no importa mucho lo que tu quieras. Solo debes cumplir tu cuota. Y entonces pasar a donde van todas esas almas que has tomado. He hecho esto por 10 años, y aun no me toca mi turno. Pero si hay algo que me reconforta, es que el grupo de trabajo con quien inicie (bueno, a excepción de Daisy) se ha mantenido intacto. Nunca supe lo que paso con Betty… ella era mi mejor amiga reaper. Y decidió saltar para seguir su destino. _Tengo que hacerlo, Georgia_. Eso me dijo de despedida.

En fin, es hora de reunirnos en la casa del panque. Ese lugar siempre nos ha gustado. Se siente como si fuera… un hogar. Llegué, un poco sorprendida de ver solo a Rube. Él es algo así como un supervisor molesto… pero siempre nos esta cuidando. Si esto fuera una familia, Rube sería nuestro padre.

- Llegas temprano, peanut – me saluda.

Él me dice así de cariño. Con el tiempo, me acostumbré a eso.

- Mas bien los demás llegan tarde – me quejo, sentándome frente a él.

- ¡Pudiste haberme despertado!

Daisy nos interrumpe, sentándose a mi lado, con cierta molestia.

- Yo no soy tu maldito despertador – le dije de mal modo.

- Uyyy, llegué justo a tiempo. ¡Pelea de chicas!

Mason, otro de los reapers, se sienta al lado de Rube. Según yo Mason es el mas joven al igual que yo (si a esas vamos, yo soy la mas joven, pero Mason sigue de mi… o al menos eso pienso ô.Ô)

- Cállate, Mason – lo interrumpe Daisy.

- ¿Y Roxy? – pregunto, extrañada. Roxy vendría a ser la "mamá" de nuestro grupo, si esto fuera una familia, ¿Eso ya lo dije?

- Tuvo que irse temprano por una guardia – aclara rápidamente Rube – y cubriremos su trabajo.

- ¡Hey! – se queja Mason - ¡Yo también quiero tener un día libre!

- Eres un vago que no trabaja y vive de los demás, ¿Qué mas descanso quieres? – Rube lo ve con molestia.

- Eso suele ser agotador – contesta trágicamente Mason.

- Bien, hora de trabajar…

Rube comienza a repartir los post its con las indicaciones. Eso es otra cosa. Rube nos da la hora, ubicación y nombre del alma que tomaremos. En post its, amarillos generalmente. Eso es tener estilo ¿No?

Como siempre, guardo el mío sin leerlo siguiera. Siempre espero a llegar al "trabajo" para hacerlo. Ah, eso es otra cosa. Como reaper, debes vivir en el mundo mortal como otro ser humano con derechos y obligaciones. En otras palabras, pagar impuestos y comprar cosas. Esto apesta, ni siquiera muerta te deja en paz hacienda, y el sistema de economía.

- Peanut – me detiene Rube – quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Ahora que hiciste? – me pregunta irónico Mason.

- Cállate – le digo en voz baja.

- Oh, Georgia, tan temprano y en problemas – sonríe Daisy.

- Largo – les exige Rube – solo pedí a Georgia que se quedará. Vayan a trabajar, para variar.

- ¿Trabajar? – Mason parece confundido – supongo que significa que no quieres que escuchemos lo que le dirás a George… ¿Acaso harás propuestas indecorosas, Rube?

- Largo – dice de nuevo calmadamente el hombre.

Veo como Daisy y Mason salen murmurando cosas, de seguro haciendo conjeturas de que puede ser eso que Rube quiere decirme.

Admito que yo también estoy intrigada.

- ¿Y? – digo finalmente, cuando Rube solo guarda silencio y me ve de manera extraña.

- Peanut, ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en esto?

- No sé… ¿10 años?

- 10 años, 4 días y 13 horas.

No sabía que quería tanta exactitud.

- Esta bien… ¿Y?

- Es hora de cambiar de aire.

Al escuchar eso, me quedo de piedra. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué finalmente podré pasar al otro lado? ¿Cumplí mi deuda?

- Es decir, la gente empezará a preguntar. No es bueno.

- ¿Qué? – ahora si no entiendo nada.

- En tu trabajo. Tus compañeros empezarán a preguntar por que no envejeces. Y eso no es bueno. Debes renunciar, y buscarte otro trabajo.

¿Y su nieve?

- ¡Pero como pides eso! ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir ese trabajo? Además me he acoplado a estar con toda esa bola de idiotas, ¿Y ahora me pides que me acople a otros? ¡Que demonios crees que soy!

- Cálmate – pide Rube – debes entender, ¿O estas lista a responder preguntas sobre porque no envejeces? ¿Por qué sigues exactamente igual? Sabes que tengo razón. Renuncia, y busca otro trabajo.

- ¡Es que yo…!

- No es discusión abierta, peanut. Lo harás. Ahora vete.

Y fue todo. Para Rube, esa fue su forma de imponerse. Lo peor es que siempre le funciona. He visto lo que pasa cuando no le hago caso, y es mejor no arriesgarme. Renunciar. Jamás pensé que eso fuera una opción.

Es como si de repente, tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Me siento como cuando recién morí, y tuve que adaptarme a estar tomando almas, y a la vez trabajar. Me sentía totalmente perdida.

Cuando llego al trabajo, todo está como si nada. ¿Cómo decirle a Dolores que voy a renunciar, cuando me ha apoyado tanto? Por ella, en cierta forma, me adapté a este mundo de porquería. Vamos, ustedes lo saben. Yo lo sé. La vida apesta. Y como he dicho, después mueres… y sigue apestando.

"Renuncia, renuncia, renuncia, renuncia". La voz de Rube me retumba en la cabeza, exigiéndome. Lo odio. En estos años, ha hecho que desarrolle un sentido de moral que no poseía estando viva. Supongo que por eso es el líder. Me pregunto de que estará hecho Mason, que es el único que parece inmune a este efecto.

Entre el tic tac del reloj, y la voz de Rube en mi cabeza, me volveré loca (no que no lo este ya, cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera que vivir lo que yo hago diario).

- Millie, ¿Estás bien?

Scott me mira con duda. Quizás porque llevo media hora frente a la copiadora.

- Si…

- ¿Problemas en casa?

Como si tuviera una.

- Algo así…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Que imbécil tan grande. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

- Millie, ¿Tu nunca envejeces?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Maldita sea, esto merece que patee a Rube. ¿Siempre debe tener razón en todo el bastardo?

- ¿Qué? – logro decir al fin.

- Te veo exactamente igual que cuando llegué a trabajar aquí hace 5 años… ¿Qué crema usas?

Muy bien, la histeria fue algo precipitada. Scott solo es tan homosexual como se puede permitir a alguien en estos días.

- Tengo que irme…

- Oh, vamos, no revelaré tu secreto – sonríe.

- No uso nada.

- Si, claro.

- En verdad. Solo… ¿Belleza natural?

Salgo del centro de copiado antes de que Scott siga con el interrogatorio. No parece estar muy conforme con mi respuesta. Me vale. Lo único que me quedo claro es que, como siempre, Rube "el sabelotodo" tiene razón una vez más. Estúpido karma de mierda.

El día pasa demasiado rápido. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Dolores? "Mira, la verdad soy una gream Reaper, y mi trabajo es tomar almas, y por eso debo renunciar, porque no envejezco nunca, y antes de que piensen que soy vampiro, mejor me voy". No. Creo que es muy directo.

- Dolores…

- Pasa, Millie – me sonríe la mujer.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Dolores me mira expectante. ¿Cómo decirle que voy a renunciar? La verdad no quiero hacerlo. No quiero iniciar de nuevo. Conseguir otro trabajo, y adaptarme a nuevas personas. No soy buena para manejar los cambios ¿Se ha notado?

- Millie – me dice Dolores, al ver que no hablo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Dolores… yo…

- ¿Si?

- Renuncio.

- ¿Qué?

- Renuncio.

- ¿Qué?

- Renun…

- ¡Ya te escuché! – la mujer se pone de pie. Ups, está furiosa – lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

- Yo… bueno, creo que es hora de cambiar de aire - ¿Eso se escuchó tan falso como me pareció?

- ¿Cambiar de aire? Vamos, Millie, estás a punto de obtener un ascenso… ¿Cómo vas a dejar todo eso por cambiar de aire?

- Es que… creo que es lo mejor, Dolores… mira, estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien mas para el puesto.

- ¿Por qué es? Debe haber algo, ¿Qué te molesta? Anda Millie, háblame.

- Yo… - ¿Qué podía decirle? "No, mira, es que ya estoy muerta, y solo tomo almas en este universo de porquería"… muy "sexto sentido" – lo siento Dolores… es lo mejor.

- Pensé que eras diferente, Millie. Que quería crecer, ser alguien… supongo que me equivoque.

- Dolores…

- Deja tu renuncia en tu escritorio.

- Dol…

- Adiós, Millie.

Ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Mierda. ¿Acaso cree que esto es fácil para mí? Dolores, aunque al principio me pareció estirada y aburrida, después me fui dando cuenta de que era genial. Y ahora de nuevo me odia. Como odio a Georgia por su irresponsabilidad. Estúpido karma de mierda. ¿Ya dije eso?

Ni siquiera recojo mis cosas. No tengo nada importante ahí. Lo único era Dolores, y ahora tengo que olvidarme de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que hacer este trabajo? Cada día me parece que Betty tomó la mejor decisión. Debí haber saltado con ella. Debí hacerlo.

- Peanut – Rube me sale al paso ¿Qué coño? ¿Me estaba siguiendo o que?

- Que quieres – le digo de mala gana.

- Hay trabajo que hacer, ¿Ya te tomaste la molestia de ver tu asignación?

- Jódete.

- Bonita boca. Haz tu trabajo.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Rube? Hoy deje a la que probablemente sea una de mis únicas amigas, y aparte la decepcioné, ¿No puedo tener algo de descanso de esta porquería?

- Aprenderás, peanut, que en este negocio, siempre va a haber mierda. Hasta que te cubra la garganta. Pero debes salir de ella, y empezar de nuevo. Tu trabajo es tomar almas. Hazlo, y supera la porquería. No te involucres de más.

- Fácil para ti, que eres un desgraciado sin sentimientos.

- Y tu también tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres terminar como Betty.

- Vete al carajo.

- Haz tu trabajo, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Rube se aleja, aun volteando con su mirada de "más te vale que hagas lo que te digo o pagaras". Cabrón. Para él es fácil mandarme, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos. Pero tenía razón. Si quiero seguir, mas me vale dejarme de todo esto, y seguir hasta que pueda ganarme el pase al otro lado. Si es que alguna vez sucede.

- Hola, George, ¿Por qué tan solita?

Mason se acerca a mi, riendo. ¿Qué? ¿Día de visita social o que?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No tienes que ponerte agresiva conmigo. Estoy aburrido, así que pensé que podría acompañarte a trabajar.

- ¿Quieres ver si voy a tomar el alma de algún millonario, no?

- Si. Necesito dinero.

- Trabaja.

- Mi religión me lo prohíbe.

Sin hacer caso de las tonterías de Mason, saco el post it… D.H. 6:38 pm.

Momento… es la dirección de la casa de Dolores. ¡ES DOLORES! ¡EL ALMA QUE TENGO QUE TOMAR!

Siento que me fallan las piernas. Mason apenas si puede sostenerme.

- ¿George?

- No… no puedo hacerlo… ¡NO VOY A HACERLO!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Dolores… el alma que tengo que tomar es de Dolores…

Mason parece entender, y me abraza levemente.

- Hazlo tu Mason. Que lo haga el bastardo de Rube. No me importa quien coño lo haga, ¡Pero no seré yo!

- George…

- ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! ¡CADA DÍA ME TRAGO TODO, PENSANDO QUE QUIZÁS MEREZCO ESTA MIERDA, PERO ESTA VEZ NO!

- George… sabes que si Rube te lo dio, sus razones tendrá. Quizás para que ella muera con su única amiga a su lado.

- ¿Qué coño dices?

- Nadie merece morir solo George. Al menos no quienes hicieron las cosas bien. Eres la única amiga de Dolores. Por eso, eres la única que puede tomar su alma.

- No puedo... yo no...

- Es tu trabajo George… y también, es por Dolores. Merece que estés a su lado en sus últimos momentos.

Odio cuando este flojo tiene razón. De vez en cuando tiene sentido todo lo que dice. Si el bastardo de Rube me dio a mi la tarea, era porque sabía la importancia que tenía.

Pero pudo prevenirme. Me siento con ganas de vomitar mis entrañas. Si no estuviera muerta, creo que me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

- Iré contigo – se autoinvita Mason – no lo harás sola.

- ¿Y tu de que coño me vas a servir? – me molesto.

- Hey, se mas agradecida.

- Púdrete.

Lo único que me podía hacer sentir tranquila era insultar a Mason. Creo que siempre fue un patrón en mi vida. Sacar las cosas con groserías o con ofensas. Uno valora lo que tuvo, cuando ya no puede disfrutarlo. Mi mamá tenía razón. Debí haber pensado más en compartir con ellos mi vida.

No tiene caso lamentarse. Ya estoy aquí, y ahora voy a hacer lo que jamás imaginé. Tomar el alma de mi única amiga.

Mason va sumamente callado, lo cual me extraña, pero creo que hasta él sabe que este momento es difícil para mí. Dolores siempre regresa de trabajar a las 5, así que ya debe estar en su casa.

- Vamos, George – me dice Mason, después de estar 10 minutos parada como idiota afuera de la casa de Dolores.

Al tocar, veo como se aproxima, cargando un gato.

- ¿¿Millie?? ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

- Y-yo… Dolores…

- ¿Y quien es él? – ve a Mason con total desconfianza. ¿Y quien no? El tipo parece delincuente.

- Mi amigo… M…

- ¡Manny! – se adelanta el idiota este.

- Ya te había visto antes ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- Mmmm…

- Dolores… yo… quería hablar contigo, ¿Podemos charlar?

Dolores me ve detenidamente, pero asiente, y nos deja pasar. Su casa es muy amplia. Y nos dirige a la sala, donde toma asiento frente a nosotros.

- ¿Y? – me pregunta con cierta indiferencia.

- Dolores… sé que quizás te haya parecido raro que renunciara… pero tenía mis razones…

- Pero Millie… había progresado tanto…

- Lo sé. Y todo fue gracias a ti, de verdad. Y yo solo quería agradecerte todo lo que me apoyaste. No me gustaría que por mi partida, dejáramos de ser amigas.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… te aprecio mucho, Dolores…

- Oh, Millie, yo también te tengo aprecio. No, no, discúlpame por haber tomado esa actitud, es solo que… pues me pareció verte crecer con nosotros… y que decidieras irte… bueno…

- Entiendo…

- Pero bueno, no te preocupes, ¿Quieren tomar café o algo?

- No te molestes, Dolores…

- Ya sé, acabo de comprar unas galletas deliciosas. Vamos a comer un poco.

Dolores se levanta animadamente, y hasta sonriendo. Mason tenía razón. Por algo Rube me asignó esto a mí.

Cuando regresa, le pregunto de su vida, de todo lo que ha hecho. No quiero que muera sin que al menos sepa yo algo de lo que fue relevante en su vida. Incluso saca un álbum de fotos, y comienza a decirme todo lo que paso en su juventud.

Cuanto puedes conocer a una persona, si tan solo le dedicas una hora de tu tiempo. Nadie se percata que las cosas siempre cambian, y que no hay nada como el presente.

- George… - me susurra Mason.

Las 6:34… no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Y aquí viajé por toda Europa, de mochilera. En mi juventud tuve muchas emociones – me sigue contando Dolores.

- Dolores…

- ¿Qué sucede, Millie?

Ya no puedo seguir posponiéndolo. 6:36. Es ahora, o nunca. Pongo mi mano encima de la de ella.

- Eres genial.

- Cielos, gracias Millie, nadie me había dicho eso…

Y finalmente la deslizo, tomando su alma para en cuanto parta.

Dolores me ve fijamente, y sonríe. Sonríe ampliamente.

6:38.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Y fue todo. La veo caer lentamente hacia atrás, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Un infarto fulminante.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Y entonces la veo, de pie, observando su propio cuerpo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me paso?

- Falleciste – es todo lo que puedo decir.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Soy una gream reaper. Mi trabajo es tomar almas que van a partir de este mundo. Dolores… lo siento tanto.

- Y-yo… ¿Estoy muerta?

- Si… pero cruzarás, iras al otro lado…

- ¿Al otro lado? Pero… yo…

- Lo siento… ya no eres parte de este mundo.

- Tu… todo este tiempo…

- Si, tengo que tomar las almas de las personas que morirán. Es mi trabajo en realidad. Pero hasta hoy supe que tenía que hacerlo con mi única amiga.

Dolores ve su cuerpo sin vida, pero con una sonrisa. Al menos no murió sola, como siempre pensó que sucedería. Al menos no fue así…

- Gracias…

- Cruza al otro lado Dolores. Sigue…

- ¿Es ese lugar que parece un barco?

- Si… abórdalo… y ojala y todo resulte…

- Yo… no sé que decir… Millie…

- Georgia…

- ¿Qué?

- Me llamo Georgia…

- Georgia… Gracias…

Me sonríe, antes de empezar a abordar.

- Dolores – le digo antes de que desaparezca.

Al voltear, sonrío yo también.

- Eres genial.

Finalmente la veo desaparecer. Y fue todo. No sé a que hora empecé a llorar. Pero es la primera vez que no me siento estúpida por hacerlo.

- No creo que le moleste si tomo una fotografía – me decido a tomar una foto del álbum.

- O si tomo su dinero – ríe Mason.

- Idiota – me quejo.

En eso veo el gato de Dolores. Ella lo quería mucho. Creo que ahora tendré que cuidarlo yo… me vale que Daisy sea alérgica. Ya encontraremos algo para solucionar esto.

No puedo evitar llorar, ¿saben? Muchas veces dicen que les vale lo que sucede. Que lo pueden soportar. Al final es más doloroso de lo que creen. De verdad que es mil veces peor de lo que imaginas.

El dolor aminora con el tiempo. La soledad no. Y el espacio que dejo Dolores… jamás va a llenarse en mi vida. Jamás.

En la casa del panqué, todos están como si nada. Solo Rube me ve con cierta comprensión.

Mientras Daisy y Mason discuten sobre mi nueva mascota, Rube se dirige a mi.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, peanut?

- Como mierda, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- Pasará. Pero te despediste, ¿No?

- Pudiste decirme algo, imbécil.

- Pude. Pero no. Además… Mason te ayudó, ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo mandé por eso. Porque él pudo darte la perspectiva que necesitabas. No subestimes a quienes tienes a tu alrededor, peanut. Más que compañeros de trabajo, somos amigos.

Rube se pone de pie, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Bastardo.

Es verdad, que si bien es un trabajo de mierda… estar con ellos me ha hecho todo esto mas llevadero. Y Dolores murió feliz. No es tan malo, después de todo… no es tan malo, ser una Gream Reaper.

Polvo eres… y en polvo te convertirás.

**The End.**

**Danyliz**

**Julio del 2008**


End file.
